guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shield of Absorption
this is not a hex, it is an enchant. How do I edit the template? Thanks. --Frvwfr2 09:06, 23 September 2006 (CDT) 1 second casting time Well for that one second... and the fact it doesn't overlap as nicely as it should... any thoughts about shielding hands? :IMO in many circumstances the long cool down makes it less than optimal. ::Intresting enough you can take both :P Also it should be mentioned with shielding hands you will never ever EVER need a -55 cesta... why you may ask... because u prevent 24 dmg :P also this makes areas with some life steal more farmable.--68.102.128.17 23:20, 1 March 2007 (CST) enchant who Has anyone tried this skill? It works strange, either bugged, or the description doesn't match it well. I made a boon prot on starter island, and when I used this skill on someone, they got the DF bonus on them, but this enchantment got put on me. It says damage received by target ally, so I thought this enchantment is put on an ally, but apparently the enchantment is put on you, and that's why it has the funny wording "while under the effects of this enchantment". ???? Or maybe it is a bug in the skill. Anyway, I don't understand how it works. --Carth 09:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm guessing it works the way it's worded, in that it enchants yourself but is cast on target ally. This is useful because it counts as an enchantment on you (See Ether renewal) and it has to be stripped on you, not the ally. Whether or not they intended this to happen or if it's a bug is debatable, but it's absolutely worthless if the enchant goes on the ally. Still needs a big buff >.< (Not a fifty five 11:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) :OMG nevermind. It's fuckin INSANE on dervishes. (Not a fifty five 11:55, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Seems to me every time you're hit you get more damage reduction? is that how it's working? I still don't realize why it's cast on you but on them. --Apocrypha 19:16, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::It works 4 seconds = if you aren`t adrenal spiked now, you will take max 2 hits (15 damage reduction if its really cumulative). Isn`t Shieleding Hands better? --Nivrax 11:14, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::If you can deal with the 25 second recharge. (T/ ) 12:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It recharge 25 sec, but last for good 10 sec and have (at 12) 15dmg reduction. After 3 hits its 45 protected dmg, at Shield its about 5 + 10 + 15 = 30 (with 10 sec recharge, so you cannot spam this neither). 4 sec duration is just funny. --Nivrax 15:15, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Actually looks like a 55 skill to me... Theyre always gettin hit like 200 times a sec (exaggerating i know) but in 5 secs this could mitigate ALOT of damage. Definately not a PvP skill, also very situational for PvE.--Midnight08 07:38, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Dunno if this would work for a 55, doesn't the reduction from protective spirit hit last? so the, let's say, 100 damage would have to be brought down to 0 in order for it to work O.o ~Avatarian 86 14:15, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::: with 10+ opponents attacking how long would it take for all damage to hit 0?(1st wave of attacks its all lowered by 50 dmg, second wave your hitting 100... And most 55's would be running Enchant extenders (Blessed Aura and a +20% enchantment weapon) (So basically when you get in the middle of a group u just activate wthis whenever possible to keep an insane dps protection shield on you to help mitigate overall damage.) - on a side note, this skill would also synergize well with Extend Enchantments. =)--Midnight08 14:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Resetting Indent--Midnight08 14:48, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm you know this would be a rly good anti-spike actually. Considering r-spike starts with dualshot, thats 10 hits for a total of 50 dam redux by the time punishing occurs, not to mention kindle gets reduced to 0 very fast.(Not a fifty five 15:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) : I wonder how would you know about incoming spike? I mean - can you forseen r-spikers target and cast this spell before Dual Shots land on player? That would be incredible :P. --Nivrax 15:02, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :: no but it would be cool if all your team had it :) A couple of All dervish builds I plan on making may have something like that. (Not a fifty five 15:33, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) :::It's called looking where all the rangers are aiming. And yes, this seems to just be a counter for ranger spike, considering that ranger spike works through prot spirit specifically because it has many, many smaller packets of damage (orders are separate, dual shot, it has something like 20ish packets on a 4-man spike). --Theonemephisto 17:52, 24 October 2006 (CDT) cumulative? Can someone confirm that the reduction actually increases with each hit? -- Gordon Ecker 22:07, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :eh, I doubt they would make this skill if it weren't cumulative, it'd suck so bad, I doubt anet would do it. (Not a fifty five 00:00, 4 October 2006 (CDT)) ::I tested and confirmed it during the preview. (T/ ) 00:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::Hopefully they'll make the wording less ambiguous for the release. -- Gordon Ecker 01:03, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::What if you maintain this on someone constantly without letting it drop? Easy to get 6 seconds simply with an enchanting mod @ 14 prot, recharge drops to 5 under QZ or MoR. You don't even need blessed aura. Phool 15:35, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::My guess is renewal of the enchant resets the reduction. Kessel 10:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::An enchanting mod would not increase the amount of time this enchantment could remain active. 20% of 4 is .8, and GW rounds down. ::::::::This is not true. GW rounds .5 down. GW certainly rounds fractions up when they are greater than .5 (with Expertise for example).Delillo 14:55, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::well according to the chart, duration is 5 secs at 14 prot anyway ^^ I think it's reasonably safe to say if it does work the way suggested, it'll be 'balanced' fast.Phool 16:31, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Related Skills How exactly is this skill related to Savannah Heat? IForget 20:32, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :They're both from nightfall? That's all I see. --67.169.91.223 20:34, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::I removed it, since it was an annonymous edit. --Zinger314 21:18, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::It's incremental just like Shield of Absorption. That's all I see. — Jyro X 21:34, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes it does, and that was my edit. I'm adding it back in. Lightblade 00:54, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Stoneflesh Aura and Call of Protection? Those skills might be related to Shielding Hands, but it's a stretch to link them with this. I'm removing them. (Edit: Armor of Sanctity too. These skills have damage reduction, which seems like a pretty broad category. Shielding Hands is at least within the same attribute.) 404notfound 05:52, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Blessed Aura Could someone test (or do the math) to see if its possible to maintain this with at least 14 protective prayers, SQ, divine aura, and an enchantment lengthening weapon. Im thinking there might just be a new type of invinci-monk.--Coloneh RIP 09:59, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, with enchanting mod (+20%) and Blessed Aura (+37%) it will last for longer than 10 seconds. I wasn't sure how Blessed Aura and enchanting mod stacked, so it could either be a few seconds longer, or it could be very close, giving only a small window to recast. --Carth 01:41, 1 November 2006 (CST) :: its multiplicative. 7 * 1.37 * 1.2 = 11.5 which is 12 seconds. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 14:25, 16 March 2007 (CDT) 37% is not 1.37. 37% is 0.37. 1.37 is 137%. 20% is not 1.2. 20% is 0.20. 1.2 is 120%. 0.37 + 0.20 = 0.57. 0.57 * 7 = 3.99. when rounded up is 4 seconds longer, which is 11 seconds. With SQ Shield of Absorption recasts in 6.7 seconds. 0.33 * 10 = 3.3. 71.85.149.37 18:40, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Except it's 20% and 37% LONGER so it's on top of the original, which is 100%. So 137% and 120% (1.37 and 1.2) are correct. Thoughtful 11:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Continuous use I think that the question is whether or not the effects a still cumulative if it is renewed before it is up (fast recharge could easily allow this, or, as others have pointed out, Blessed Aura and +20% enchant duration). If this could be maintained continuously, and the reduction continues to build, then it is almost ridiculous. *My Guess*: The damage reduction resets when it is reapplied. Anyone care to confirm? Emptyweevil 05:25, 2 November 2006 (CST) :I tested it on the student of disease. Appears to reset. Nevertheless, as it can be maintained for up to ~11 seconds it's a pretty decent skill. Phool 11:29, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::Well apparently people are farming with it and prot spirit. I suppose even if the damage reduction is reset you can survive a few hits while it builds up again. But I thought it wasn't the tanking that was nerfed, but rather the fact that mobs won't attack you, so I don't see how this is any better than 55. --Carth 09:21, 3 November 2006 (CST) I dont see any reason that the damage reduction would be reset on another cast. It is rediculous but thats how enchantments work. With a simple healing seed to start you off you could clear any area without enchantment removal quite easily.--Coloneh RIP 23:20, 18 November 2006 (CST) A Unique Skill The damage reduction applies 'after' protective spirit, this is completely unlike other skills for example shielding hands, spirit bond. As such for 55hp farmers the cumulative effect is irrelevent, you will always take 0 damage with this and PS up. This is also being used with spirit bond to 600hp+holy wrath/retribution bonder, where when SB has run out SoA is doing -55 damage so they tank takes negligible damage despite 600+hp. The second major unique feature of this skill is that it can reduce damage protective spirit can't - obviously not life steal, but it will reduce for example the 20 damage when a shiroken activates a skill (i.e. this can be used to farm shiroken despite SB's nerf). I think these should be added to notes but I wasn't sure how to word it. Phool 16:26, 16 November 2006 (CST) :: Wow O.O (Not a fifty five 11:55, 21 November 2006 (CST)) :::Played around with it some today using blessed aura and a 20% enchating mod. I can confirm that it does stack after prot spirit, and that the reduction does reset on a recast. Its still incrediable though. Worst case with 500ish life, you take 45+40+35+30+25+20+15+10+5 damage per recast (225 total), and thats only if everything is hitting for 60+, which isn't likely unless you're trying to ret stuff to death in low armor. Be fun to try like a 200 hp monk or similar, enough to be more of a comfortable hp buffer than a 55, but still low enough till you very rapidly take 0 after a recast. ::::I tested this on the rangers awhile ago, and the -20 damage the shiro'ken do does not get reduced. ::::I'm sure it used to, just checked though and you're right.Phool 11:07, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::::Song of the Mists is life-stealing, not damage. Shido 19:01, 11 January 2007 (CST) Life Bond I had a funny idea. Since you're taking damage from Life Bond, constant little whacks, would Shield actually count and record each 'impact' you suffer, even if it's 0? If so, that would be insane for PvE.Isis In De Nile 23:03, 23 December 2006 (CST) :yeah works with -0s Phool 13:26, 24 December 2006 (CST) Skill Trainer? I checked with Tohn in Kamadan and he didn't have the skill... Next, I clicked him in GW page, and it didn't say he has the skill. In fact, none of the trainers has the skill! Weird eh? Mister abc 11:53, 24 December 2006 (CST) :No, its some idiot that didn't realize that when you unlock a skill, its global on all trainers. Can you remove the ones that are not at the trainer. Xeon 12:01, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah 'bout that... You see, none of the skill trainers registered on GW has the skill, and my only NF character just beat the second mission. I'd need a bit of help on this one :D Mister abc 18:29, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Send a support ticket to guildwars http://www.guildwars.com/support/ if you think this is a bug. Xeon 18:48, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ah-ha! Seems like Shield of Absorption is only obtainable by getting Talkora. Can anyone confirm any other way? Mister abc 16:42, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::Unlock it in PvP for 1000 faction and you can get it at any trainer — Skuld 16:53, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Any Elonian trainer... [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:16, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::: I meant that :P — Skuld 17:17, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::I think you should play more, and wiki less! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:17, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::If we were to add the unlocking by Factions way, then we'd have to do so to every skill in the game. I'd say this skill is unique in the way that only getting a hero can unlock it in role playing mode. Mister abc 17:24, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::If you're basing the "there's no trainer in the game!" off our lack of info, don't. Since yesterday you said you were at the second mission, it doesn't seem like you'd know whether or not there's a trainer. Our trainer info for non-Prophecies trainers is crap. --Fyren 17:27, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::Well, both the trainers at the Diggings and Kamadan didn't have the skill, and in order to continue on the game, you MUST unlock Talkora. Unlocking her will automaticly unlock Shield of Absorption, so even if later skill trainers has it, we won't know since you've already unlocked it. That's my reasoning on this matter. Mister abc 11:30, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Very -_- Category:Need Nightfall Skill Trainer Category:Need Factions Skill Trainer Xeon 23:36, 25 December 2006 (CST) So, in summary, this skill is impossible to aquire without unlocking it via faction or Tahlkora. Unless this has been changed in some update, it seems that what we have on this page is actually just a list of locations added by people who already had the skill unlocked. Perhaps we should remove these trainers that don't technically unlock the skill and add a special case note instead? DeathFlame131 16:18, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Interaction with Illusionary Weaponry How does this interact with illusionary weaponry exactly? --Mgrinshpon 22:05, 14 January 2007 (CST) :The damage should be treated as normal. --Ufelder 06:57, 15 January 2007 (CST) Nerf If the change made January 19, 2007 would be permanent, this is a major nerf to 55 SOA Monks. Anet is apparently determined to stop monks from farming. --Lexxor 18:27, 19 January 2007 (CST) :What is the Nerf? Baron 23:45, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::1 second cast time. 74.244.17.119 00:11, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::After looking at this I went stright away and started farming using this. I had no problem because SoA was only down for less than a second, The 10 shot buffer of protective spirit was enough to keep me ticking. Although I wouldnt advise agrroing a large enough group to take you down in that small buffer. Also I used Mantra of Resolve to counter the longer cast time with the chance of an interrupt. Qwerty091 02:16, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::The sad part about this nerf if it stays is that it makes this skill completely useless for regular monk healing. It was worth it since it was low cost and fast cast, but now that it is a full second to cast and only lasts 6 seconds without mods... why use it at all for protection monks? Most of the changes in the potential skill balance I don't have a problem with, but Anet continually trying to prevent farming has ruined several skills for regular gameplay and it sucks. --RabiesTurtle 10:17, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::I have to agree, Anet is really starting to tick me off with this endless battle to thwart farming with extreme measures. They have decimated the practical (i.e. non-farming) usefullness of maybe a dozen of monk skills now, all in the name of....what? Preserving some virtual economy? Keeping gameplay fun for all the non-farmers? HAH! Whatever. If this is truely a "test" weekend, I hope they will be browsing these pages and truely taking to heart what their players are saying. I'm tired of great skills being nerfed because Anet feels they must prevent farming with such extreme measures...let the farmers farm and leave the skills be. -.- Jrista 19:32, 21 January 2007 (CST) The Test weekend is over and most of the skills are still 'changed' so I guess they will be permanent. That means we can go and change all of the skills information all over wiki, doesn't it? :They rolled back the changes at least six hours ago. --Fyren 05:19, 23 January 2007 (CST) Well - now I will go off to some secluded ice cave paying my homage to Mistress Dwayna in prayer that Anet will not decide to adopt the test version for good. Moreso because it kills my darling SoA build I only just recently decided to publish on the wiki :(. And as other have laready mentioned, if they do they will not only once more target the monk farmers - they will in fact make the skill completely useless. Kind Regards (Girion 17:35, 23 January 2007 (CST)) :Um, you can still farm most stuff.. and its balanced for pvp.. don't exagerate — Skuld 17:43, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::Errr, I don't see why the nerf would be PvP based. Hell, is this skill even used for PvP much? Sure you can reduce some damage, but most spikes do some high damage per hit which render this skill less useful, especially with the short duration. There are several other monk skill which have 1/4 second cast so it couldn't be the fact that this can be cast quicker. So what would make this typically conditionally useful skill so powerful that it needs nerfing? Oh that is right, Anet hates any farming (despite putting green items in the game which encourage farming) and will nerf any skill which helps farming builds, even to the point of making them worthless in regular gameplay. Sure SoA is still decent, but it isn't exactly powerful. The only thing which made it appealing for my hero monks was the energy cost and short cast time... with the cast increased, I am going to look for another skill to replace it. Yes, the skill does the same, but isn't worth it with the longer cast time. The truth is that this skill was/ will be nerfed purely to prevent farming builds. Anet needs to stop this trend. Why make the game less enjoyable for particular players? Do they really want to lose their player-base? --RabiesTurtle 23:57, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::This is a very common skill in PvP. --Fyren 23:59, 23 January 2007 (CST) Well - I know they do what they have to do. Call it exageration if you mustm but balancing out PvP, as important as it is, cannot be the sole focus of the entire game IMO. And one second cast compared to the short duration, and the limited effect, does not make it a very balanced skill. Kind Regards (Girion 18:11, 23 January 2007 (CST)) :There was a huge thread about this at guru, heh. It matters much less in pve as to whether things are balanced, overpowered skills will make it easier to get through the game/cause less wipes etc, while in pvp an overpowered skill can be gamebreaking as you're fightning humans who can abuse this sort of thing, this is why skill balances based soley on PvE are rarer. Anet balances the game on PvP and farming. Again, I haven't even found this nerf a problem for pve, I can farm 90% of stuff still, and the other 10% with a little build adjustment.. are you really trying? — Skuld 02:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::I think the point is... why nerf to prevent farming? Why not allow creativity to have some good farming builds besides the standard Warrior tanks, etc. Even if SoA was used for PvP I don't see it as powerful enough to cause a nerf. And what about Spirit Bond? Seems that it was nerfed for purely farming reasons too. I honestly just don't see why Anet thinks it can afford to discourage any type of player from the game. I personally love coming up with new builds and the such, but with the skill nerfs that are purely against farming and especially the anti-farming AI (don't get me started), even I am reconsidering if I am going to get the next campaign. --RabiesTurtle 02:45, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Eh...maybe I don't use SoA enough, but as far as I can tell it still works just fine. Barely notice a difference in PvE (non-farming), yeh it's 1 second cast but it's still worth it. Blessed Aura and Enchanting mods help much. Still saves you while under heavy fire. Etc etc. Tbh SoA was almost too good when it first came out, I'm bit glad it was "nerfed" though it may have been a bit too harsh from the way things sound. Entropy 03:40, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::^ yup, and bring glyph of concentration, mantra of resolve etc if you're having trouble on casting :::ppl were getting v. rich on shiro'ken and uw farming etc, it takes little effort and is fast. I think it is to help all.. if they reduce an overpowered farming method, prices stay lower so ppl don't have to farm more to be able to afford the golds, greens and so on — Skuld 04:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::The bots and hardcore farmings will ALWAYS have a lot of money. Trying to prevent farming only hurts casual farmers who are trying to get a green themselves or get enough gold to buy something. By having less greens out there from farming cuts, prices go up, not down. I would say the same about ecto and other items. If there is less farming, there is less supply which drives prices up.--RabiesTurtle 11:31, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::The change wasn't 100% based on farming you know. I don't pretend to understand GW economy but less farming = lower supply = higher prices, BUT what about demand? When prices rise to unreasonably high levels noone buys things anymore. And then prices go down. Entropy 17:11, 24 January 2007 (CST) this skill was nerfed because it can shutdown melee spike/pressure easily in PvP, not because it is overused for farming, wish more PvEers can actually play more PvP so they can understand the balances and not moan about them all the time...Christie Soulreaper 03:43, 3 February 2007 (CST) :It wasn't really overpowered. Strip SOA and that's it, 10 seconds recharge gives you plenty of time follow up with a spike. This has more implications on PVE than PVP really. --Lexxor 08:45, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::overpowered or not, this doesn't affect it for pve, farming in particular, but for pvp prevents its use as spike protection. Phool 09:54, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::How do you figure that? With the longer cast it is more prone to interrupts. With such a small duration and the comparatively long recharge... it basically made farming some areas useless. --RabiesTurtle 11:20, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::Exactly, with this skill I was farming Jade Brother Mesmers, and didn't have to worry about my critical spells(prot Spirit and SoA) getting interrupted, but JB Mesmers will interrupt any skill that takes longer than 3/4 of a second to cast. Alinius 16:02, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::that area has no stance removal. Mantra of Resolve... Glyph of Concentration]... I've farmed a variety of areas using SoA, this change has had no effect on any of those areas, from IDS runs to UW to scareater. Jade mesmers can intterupt PS btw. Phool 16:13, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::Well, SoA farming is still possible, even if the risk of interruption is higher and that the farming require more focus and practice. Of course I miss the more comfortable SoA farm prior to the update, but the show must go on and it does so undaunted. And then I'd like to add that it is rubbish to simplify the voiced critique to a lack of "understanding" the balances of pvp. Do not necessarily confuse lack of understaning of PvP with lack of appreciation that PvP has to define what is balanced or not. I know there's plenty of arguments why PvP balance is important but disagreing with this importance is not equal to not understanding! Kind Regards (Girion 23:48, 3 February 2007 (CST)) :I can't see this ever reaching my skill bar again. A 400% increase in casting time really rendered this skill useless. --SK 13:51, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Having spent several hours watching a variety of high ranked gvgs over the last few days I can say you're actually in the minority on that one. This remains popular even now which pretty much confirms it deserved rebalancing imo. (It's an 'increase' of 300%, i.e. 'change to' 400% btw) Phool 14:00, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::no, he was right it is 400%... 100%(or 1.00) = .25 seconds * 400%(or 4.00) = 1 second —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 204.52.179.199 ( ) }. ::::Actually he wasn't. I don't think it needed to be pointed out, but still the language is the technicality. When you say an "increase", you typically mean an addition to the base you started with. So for this case .25 + 3*.25 = 1 ... so a 300% increase. It is 4 times the casting time though, which is 400%. It is all technicalities, but I think everyone got what was meant in the first place. I won't make corrections like that myself, but don't mind pointing out when the correction itself is false. — RabiesTurtle ( ) 17:25, 22 February 2007 (CST) not sure if this was mentioned already... but i use this to tank as a monk in pve HM...with 390hp... with sb, serpents quickness, protective spirit, shielding hands, blessed aura, and SoA i can keep myself alive against lvl 30 creatures...and if i want to i can 105 or 55... if there is enchant removal i dont really need sb and serpants quickness. cast time couldn't they just have increased the recharge by 2 seconds instead of giving it a 1 sec cast time? :yes, IMO thats what they should have done. now it dosnt do the job it was supposed to: spike prevention.--Coloneh RIP 13:05, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::well its just shifted from spike prevention to efficiency instead. People still use it, just not the same way. (Not a fifty five 17:23, 11 March 2007 (CDT)) : I miss the old one :( Kind Regards (Girion 17:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT)) :: this or shielding hands? need help. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 14:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::: one of them makes the target immune to death until it expires, the other is shielding hands... Phool 18:57, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::::ROFL, u make it sound so underpowered. u sure bout that??? --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 08:51, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::::well shield of absorption + protective spirit puts a cap on damage at around 400, shielding hands just can't compare with that. That's not to say shielding hands is bad, it's not, but it doesn't offer what SoA can, as I said immunity to death assuming it's not removed and it gives you 6-7 seconds of being able to forget about them or delay a heal (especially with ZB). I wouldn't want both really and SoA muscles shielding hands off my bar, whether for GvG (VoD) or RA/TA (surviving a spike from a dev hammer w and an SP sin at once, for example), AB (10 on 1? np) or PvE (target switching... what target switching). Phool 12:08, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::::: Reaction time is everything. If someone is getting hit, a 1 sec cast spell doens't cut it — Skuld 12:11, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::: I agree, it won't save a spike. Shielding hands wouldn't be my choice for that either however. I honestly think SoA was overpowered at 1/4 sec, and remains among the most potent prot spells. Phool 12:42, 17 March 2007 (CDT) still dont know. 1/4 sec cast time is alluring. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 20:06, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Testing request - Protective Spirit Build: typical 55 monk setup with the following skills: * Shield of Absorption * Pacifism * Protective Spirit Steps: # Go face the Doppleganger. Do NOT put up Protective Spirit when you go in. Instead, use Pacifism to stall for time. # Right before Pacifism is going to expire on the Dopple (use recharge progress to track time), cast Shield of Absorption FIRST, then cast Protective Spirit. # Report the damages received while Shield of Absorption was active. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:52, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Testing things against the doppelganger, how quaint. Anyway, in either order, PS takes effect first. --Fyren 13:55, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Damage reduction vs. Shielding Hands I added a note saying that SoA is better than SH after five hits. Here's how the math works out: * "red" = reduction on hit * "tot" = total reduction SoA red SH red SoA tot SH tot 5 15 5 15 10 15 15 30 15 15 30 45 20 15 50 60 25 15 75 75 And something I didn't mention: with at least 14 in protection and a 20% enchantment mod, you'll get 8 seconds out of SoA--the same as for SH. This, in addition to SoA's being applied after PS and its shorter recharge, makes it superior in every way except for casting time; SH wins at .25 seconds to SoA's 1. 404notfound 08:20, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :or, if someone hits hard from the start of the enchantment, then SoA is inferior. Am debated which is best on a flag runner, SoA, SH, or even Gaurdian... maybe Spirit Bond... ~Soqed Hozi~ 11:46, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::I disagree with this. You can't just throw numbers out to debate whether this skill is "better" than another. These discussions are too conditional. Shielding hands has a 1/4 cast, for example. Number crunching is sometimes useful, but isn't always the way to be judging the viability of skills. I'd go ahead and delete that note (Because it can be misleading) but I'm not sure what others make of this beforehand. --Foblove 10:51, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Holy Wrath/Retribution I just discovered that SoA reduces damage after holy wrath and retribution reflect damage back to the attacker.....while testing some builds, I figured I would use SoA to stop damage so my health can recover a bit, after doing it a few times, I noticed the targets(Stalking Nephila's or w/e, the spiders on noob island, in hard mode) were still taking damage while all I was getting hit by was reduced to 0. Now, before anyone says otherwise, I have pictures of me taking 0 damage, with shield of absorption, and retribution on, while enemies are taking 8-11 damage(33% of 0 should be 0). --Mwpeck 22:05, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Also, if someone has a better way to word the note I added, please do so, I'm not the best at making a perfect sentence, I just know enough to get my point across. --Mwpeck 22:08, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks whoever re-worded it....looks better than what I put :P Its pretty cool too cause I run a farm build with over 1k life, and I'm able to stay alive with SoA and some regen, because I dont have access to factions(so no SB), and I can farm most things with it. --Mwpeck 10:35, 24 July 2007 (CDT) You used Shield of Absorption, Protective Spirit, and Retribution, and the mobs were taking 8-11 damage? I just tried this with skale in Fahranur on Hard Mode and they only took 1 damage every time they hit me. Maybe I misunderstood your build, or maybe the skale don't hit for enough damage. Clay85 21:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Conjure spells How does this work if someone is hitting you with a conjure spell? I kno both are seperate dmgs so it takes off 10 for the next but will one dmg happen first and reduce the other? Or does it just reduce 10 for the next time.--72.74.237.104 16:07, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :The conjure damage occurs first, so that will be reduced by 5, then the hit will be reduced by 10 --Gimmethegepgun 16:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) lolwut? "Monks looking to run Cathedral of Flames should note. This run requires you to have less than max armor (preferably starter armor. thus being 15 AI). Since your armor rating is so small this spell will only reduce oncoming damage by 5 points for each seperate packet of damage and not by the description applies 5-10-15 etc. " Can somebody explain what this means? 22:48, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Aparrently, when you have low armor, this skill doesn't function like normal. Thus, with low armor, you still take some damage, which is apparently needed for whatever running build they're talking about. Frankly, the note shouldn't be on this wiki, it should be on a build page somewhere. And BTW, it wasn't the quotes that messed up the wiki code, it was the space before the quotes (leading spaces create that wierd dashed box) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:59, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::That quote is wrong. you have lower armor to activate sb, soa takes a couple more hits to cover the extra ~15 damage, sb is the core for running cof anyways--Relyk 01:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC)